The way of the duelists
by Premier Kaiba
Summary: Contuación de Decisiones. Kaiba y Kikyou tendrán que enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo, que quiere conquistar el mundo. Pero ellos y nuevos amigos harán lo posible para detenerlo.
1. Revelaciones

Hace más de 20 años, 3 poderosas cartas fueron creadas para destruir al mundo; su poder era tan inmenso que su maldad sólo podía ser contenida en un corazón puro. El creador de estas armas era además un poderoso hechicero que podía manipular el reino de las sombras a su antojo y durante 6 años causó pánico y muerte en todo el mundo. Su nombre era Rimac y junto a su séquito de duelistas expertos estuvo a punto de acabar con la tierra, sin embargo un hombre pudo derrotarlo y quitarles las 3 cartas, aunque Rimac pudo escapar. El prometió vengarse y recuperar las cartas, aunque no ha sabido de él desde entonces. Las cartas estaban en buenas manos, pero su poder maligno fue imposible de controlar, de modo que la esposa del duelista ofreció su cuerpo y su alma para guardar las cartas, desafortunadamente su cuerpo no pudo resistir mucho tiempo y la pareja tuvo que hacer el más grande sacrificio de su vida: la mujer se quedó con una carta, pero las otras 2 fueron depositadas en los corazones de sus hijas gemelas que en ese momento tenían 4 años; y para que las cartas nunca fuesen descubiertas las 3 fueron separadas enviándolas a distintas partes del Japón. La pareja se mantuvo junta lamentándose de haberse separado de sus tesoros más preciados, pero al mismo tiempo esperando que donde quiera que estuviesen encontrarían la felicidad; desafortunadamente pocos años después ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro junto con la carta, se presume que fueron llevados al reino de las sombras.

Ya en el presente Rimac nuevamente está planeando recuperar las cartas, pero estos años le han servido para mejorar sus habilidades, además su séquito está listo para acabar con cualquier resistencia.

Después de ese sorpresivo episodio, Kaiba, Kikyou y Ryo ya estaban en la mansión; la muchacha ya estaba mejor y Mariel cuidaba de ella mientras Seto conseguía algunas respuestas de su viejo amigo:

-Bien Ryo dime qué diablos pasó en la escuela- interrogó un poco irritado por el silencio de su amigo.

-¿Alguna te has preguntado quienes fueron los padres de Kikyou?- la pregunta dejó confuso a Kaiba.

-Lo único que sé es que ambos murieron de una extraña enfermedad del corazón- explicó.

-Eso no es verdad- refutó- Se dice que ambos desaparecieron en extrañas circunstancias cuando Kikyou tenía 6 años, es decir, 4 años después que Kikyou fuese puesta en adopción-.

-¿Puesta en adopción dices?- inquirió con sorpresa- ¿Por qué los padres de Kikyou quisieron abandonarla?-.

-Bueno…ellos se vieron forzados a hacerlo y es más el dolor fue el doble, pues…-Ryo hizo una pausa- también dejaron a su hermana gemela-.

Kaiba nunca pensó en la posibilidad que Kikyou tuviese una hermana, pero ahora que lo pensaba nunca supo mucho del pasado de ella, aunque no podía culparle, pues ella era muy pequeña y se dice que en el orfanato no se tenía ningún antecedente de sus padres.

-Pero explícame una cosa- demandó con seriedad- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo ocurrido en la escuela?-.

-Todo…-dijo haciendo una pausa- La razón de que ella fuesen separadas es porque en su interior guardan cada una 2 de las 3 cartas más poderosas y malignas que se hayan creado-.

-¿Cartas…?- murmuró sorprendido- ¿y por qué esa supuesta carta reaccionó solamente ahora siendo que nunca desde que la conocí pasó?-.

-Es porque al ser separadas las cartas perdieron poder, pero al estar más cerca entre ellas quieren regresar a su dueño y su poder comienza a resurgir, es por eso que Kikyou sufre esos dolores al corazón, las cartas están despertando- Kaiba estaba en el punto más alto de impresión.

-Eso quieres decir…-.

-Así es su hermana está en la escuela- explicó llanamente.

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?- inquirió ya más tranquilo- Kikyou no podrá ir más a la escuela si es que su hermana está allí-.

-No si ambas usan esto- Ryo sacó dos collares: uno tenía una esmeralda y otro un zafiro- Con estos collares el poder de las cartas será controlado por ahora-.

-Gracias…-dijo tomando la esmeralda- ¿pero dime una cosa quién tiene la tercera carta?-.

-Se suponía que la madre de Kikyou la tenía, pero lo más probable es que ya la hayan capturado y su carta haya sido robada-.

-¿Quién hizo todo esto?- preguntó aun curioso.

-Un hombre llamado Rimac- explico con cierta furia- él fue quien creó las cartas y ahora con su poder restaurado volverá a aparecer…-.

Seto sabía que era verdad lo que Ryo le estaba diciendo, no sólo porque confiaba plenamente en su amigo, sino también porque no podía arriesgar a Kikyou solamente por su tozudez y orgullo. Además después de lo sucedido con Pegasus, ahora podía creer cualquier cosa.

-Gracias Ryo…-Kaiba le estrechó la mano- de no ser por ti Kikyou tal vez hubiese muerto, pero que sucedió contigo todos estos años, lo último que supe de ti es que te fuiste a Europa…-.

-Así es- aseveró- pero meses después me fui al Himalaya a entrenar con el maestro Samejima y él me contó sobre estos demonios-.

-Ya veo…- murmuró.

-Te hubiese ofrecido ir a entrenar, pero sabía que cuidar de tu hermana era lo más importante para ti, asimismo tu padrastro no te hubiese dejado acompañarme-.

-Bueno….la verdad es que- Kaiba hizo un pausa y se sentó en la cama donde estaba Kikyou- Kikyou y yo ya no somos hermanos- el joven comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha.

-Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó casi tan sorprendido como Seto, pero de inmediato comprendió de lo que estaba hablando- Pensaría que es extraño si ella no fuese tu hermana adoptiva-.

-Yo también pensé así por un momento…- aseveró meditabundo- pero Kikyou finalmente me conquisto…-.

-Los felicito, me siento contento por los dos- dijo mirando a Kikyou.

-Gracias…pero quiero que me hagas un favor- pidió prudentemente- no le digas nada de esto, no quiero preocuparla demasiado, yo se lo diré en cuanto encontremos a su hermana y le demos el collar-.

-Está bien- en ese momento Kikyou despertó.

-Oni-san…-llamó cansadamente.

-Kikyou ¿estás bien?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Hai…oni-san – la joven vio a Ryo- Buenos días Ryo-san…-.

-Buenos días Kikyou-san…-el joven le sonrió ligeramente- me alegra verla en perfectas condiciones-.

-Arigatou Ryo-san…- Kikyou sonrió tiernamente- Me siento feliz al verlo de nuevo, ojala que se quede con nosotros por un tiempo…-.

-No tengo otros planes, así me quedaré aquí…- Seto y Ryo se miraron de reojo- Kikyou-san…le he traído un regalo, espero que le guste- Ryo le mostró el collar con la esmeralda.

-Muchas gracias Ryo-san, no debió molestarse, pues yo no merezco este regalo- la joven le hizo una reverencia.

-Al contrario- insistió amablemente- usted es una muchacha bastante hermosa y este collar le quedará muy bien-.

Kaiba le colocó el collar en su cuello y después le dijo:

-Se te ve muy bien Kikyou…- la muchacha se ruborizó.

-Así es…-reafirmo Ryo.

Minutos más tarde Mariel entró en la habitación diciéndole que ya habían llamado a la escuela para justificar su retraso. Entonces Ryo y Kaiba se levantaron para ir a la limosina, pero la niña les dijo:

-Oni-chan, Ryo-san ¿no se van a quedar?-.

-Lo siento Kikyou, pero debemos volver a la escuela…-.

-Yo también quiero volver- Kaiba se detuvo inmediatamente al escucharla.

-Tu debes quedarte- ordenó recostándola en la cama- No sabemos lo que te sucedió y no quiero que te arriesgues nuevamente, es mejor que descanses-.

-Hai…oni-san, pero vuelve pronto- pidió con cierta tristeza.

-Está bien…ahora debo irme adiós-.

-Adiós oni-san, Ryo-san- el joven se despidió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Ya en la limosina, los dos empezaron a planear cómo encontrar y convencer a la hermana de Kikyou del peligro que los estaba acechando.


	2. El primer encuentro: Kaiba vs Okuni

Ambos jóvenes estaban en la puerta de la escuela tratando de encontrar a la hermana de Kikyou, entonces Kaiba sugirió que fuesen a la enfermería, pues si ella también tenía la carta sería lógico pensar que también sufrió ese ataque. Sin perder tiempo se dirigieron hacia la enfermería que se encontraba junto a la sala de profesores, ya en el lugar preguntaron a la enfermera si había llegado alguien dentro de la mañana, la mujer les contestó:

-Efectivamente- dijo seriamente- pero por un momento creí que era su hermana joven Kaiba…- Ya no había ninguna duda, era la hermana de Kikyou.

-¿Podemos verla?- inquirió Ryo tratando de no seguir perdiendo el tiempo- es urgente que hablemos con ella.

-No lo creo…-afirmó- ella todavía sigue inconsciente, pero si quieren pueden hablar con el joven que la trajo…

-¿Es conocido de ella?- preguntó Seto.

-Así es…-la enfermera hizo una pausa- es su hermano… los dos son nuevos alumnos.

- Está bien- aceptó Ryo.

-Por aquí por favor- la mujer les señaló donde estaban.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente a la cama que les había señalado la enferma, ahí se podía ver la silueta de un joven sentado junto a la otra silueta detrás de la cortina que los tapaba. Kaiba siempre quiso saber de dónde había venido Kikyou, saber quién en realidad era y ahora muchas de sus dudas serían respondidas. Al pasar la cortina vio a un joven de estatura media, cabello castaño, con anteojos y a simple vista un poco enclenque, que los miró curiosamente; no obstante lo que de verdad le llamó la atención fue la joven acostada en la cama; verdaderamente era idéntica a Kikyou: tenía el mismo color de piel, el mismo color del cabello y sus rasgos eran muy similares a de Kikyou, pero se dio cuenta que la joven era más delgada, asimismo más baja de estatura.

-Realmente son idénticas- pensó sorprendido- no hay duda que es su hermana.

-Buenos días…-saludó un poco inquieto el muchacho- ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buenos días…-contestó Ryo- yo soy Marufuji Ryo y mi compañero es…

-Kaiba Seto ¿no es cierto?- interrumpió el joven de anteojos- Usted es dueño de la empresa más famosa del mundo.

-Así es- afirmó tratando de no molestarse por el gesto. Pero el joven se levantó y les hizo una reverencia.

-¡Encantado Marufuji-san, Kaiba-san!- ambos se sorprendieron del joven- Mi nombre es Urashima Keitaro y ella es mi hermana…- dijo señalando a la muchacha- Urashima Kanako.

-Urashima-san…-comenzó Kaiba.

-¡Por favor no me llame así, no sea tan formal!- interrumpió nuevamente- sólo dígame Keitaro…

-Está bien Keitaro- corrigió- Como iba diciendo, necesitamos hablar algo de suma importancia con usted, pues la vida de su hermana está en serio peligro.

-¿Eh…?- respondió ciertamente tenso por las palabras de Kaiba- ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Alguna vez sus padres le contaron algo sobre el pasado de su hermana?- preguntó muy serio.

- Bueno…-el joven puso su mano la nuca un poco nervioso- eto…ellos nunca me hablaron de ella

-Nosotros sabemos que ella no es realmente su hermana - dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-¡¿Ehhhh…?!- Keitaro quedó helado por lo revelado- ¿pero cómo? Se suponía que era un secreto…nadie debía saberlo, la gente del registro civil nos aseguraron que esa información jamás podría ser filtrada- Keitaro tenía que asegurar que ellos no hablarían- ¡Por favor no se lo digan a nadie, si el director o alguien de la escuela se entera de seguro nos expulsarán- Kaiba y Ryo se miraron de reojos confundidos por al confesión.

-¿De qué está usted hablando?- inquirió Kaiba dejando entrever su curiosidad.

-La verdad es que…-nuevamente el joven se llevó la mano a la nuca- nosotros nos fugamos de nuestros hogares en Kyoto y para poder entrar en esta escuela y obtener alguna clase de beneficio debimos cambiar algunos papeles para que ellos creyesen que nosotros éramos hermanos y por eso me sorprendió que ustedes lo supieran…

-Ya veo…- aseveró Ryo tranquilamente- No se preocupe no se lo diremos a nadie, pero ¿por qué huyeron?

-Se suponía que Kana-chan se iría del país con su abuela para recorrer el mundo- explicó con cierta tristeza- pero nosotros ya llevábamos muchos años juntos y de ninguna manera nos iban a separar, entonces decidimos irnos de la ciudad justo antes de que ella se fuera- el joven miró a su novia y le sonrió- ahora vivimos en un pequeño apartamento y trabajamos en un restaurante como meseros, pero no importa si tenemos que hacer todo esto; estamos juntos y eso hace valer la pena todo el sacrificio- el joven tomó la mano de Kanako.

-Si usted quiere seguir estando a su lado -aseveró Kaiba tratando de saltarse la parte dramática- deberá escucharnos atentamente ¿entendió?

-Hai…- respondió intimidado.

Durante media hora ambos le contaron la historia de Kanako y de su hermana, también sobre Rimac y sobre la carta que tenía en su interior. Le advirtieron que debía tener una baraja poderosa para poder enfrentarse a los guardianes de Rimac. Keitaro poco a poco empezó a tener sus dudas sobre la historia, pensaba que era demasiado increíble, al final se convenció de que era una clase de broma para los nuevos alumnos, aunque una muy cruel. Cuando terminaron el joven les dijo:

-Ya me di cuenta de todo- declaró sarcásticamente.

-¿Ah si?-.

-Se que todo esto es una cruel broma para los alumnos nuevos ¿no es cierto?- Keitaro no cambió el tono se su voz, los otros dos se contenían las ganas de golpearlo por tu terquedad.

-Está bien…- declaró Kaiba con sorprendente tranquilidad- si tú quieres poner en riesgo la vida de tu novia es cosa tuya, después no me vengas con que nosotros teníamos razón- el joven hizo un pausa- pero si eres lo bastante inteligente para darte cuenta de lo que le pasó no fue un simple dolor de estómago, le darás este collar de zafiro, este le ayudará a resistir mejor el poder maligno de la carta, además si nos crees nos acompañarás a mi mansión para arreglar tu baraja y prepararte para enfrentar a los guardianes- Kaiba se volteó a mirar a Ryo- Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, mejor nos vamos.

Kaiba y Ryo salieron de la habitación y sin decir nada se dirigieron hacia su salón de clases Al llegar tocaron la puerta y el maestro les abrió:

-Kaiba-san…- musitó un poco molesto por la tardanza de Seto, pero recordó el incidente con su hermana- espero que su hermana se encuentre mejor después de lo sucedido.

-Así es Kabayama-sensei…- replicó cínicamente- gracias por su comprensión.

-No hay de qué- agradeció amablemente- ahora si tiene la bondad de entrar, podríamos continuar con la clase.

Kaiba entró bajo la mirada de toda la clase, pero sin darle mayor importancia se sentó y esperó que el maestro reanudara la cátedra. No obstante Kabayama-sensei se dio cuenta que también el nuevo estudiante llegaba muy tarde, pero del mismo modo él tenía una justificación, así que sin mayor rodeo lo dejó esperando en la puerta mientras lo presentaba:

-Estudiantes por favor necesito su atención- pidió sin mayor emoción- Seguramente todos ustedes sabrán que hoy llegaba un nuevo estudiante, así que por favor entre- El joven abrió la puerta y calmadamente entró al salón acosado por la mirada curiosa de sus nuevos compañeros y más aún de sus compañeras. Ryo tomó la tiza de la pizarra y comenzó a escribir su nombre en ella se dio vuelta y enfrentó a la clase:

-Primero que todo- explicó serenamente- quiero pedir disculpas por mi retraso…bueno mi nombre es Marufuji Ryo y recientemente estuve estudiando en Hong Kong y en Europa, pero por razones personales tuve que regresar a Tokio- después de la breve explicación la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar sus impresiones sobre el joven.

-Atención clase- solicitó nuevamente- si quieren pueden hacerle preguntas a su nuevo compañero- el profesor se dirigió a él- si es que a usted no le molesta…

-En lo absoluto- respondió sin titubeos.

-Excelente ¿quién desea hacerle una pregunta?- Yugi Mutou levantó su mano- Por favor pregunte.

-Hai…-respondió con entusiasmo- ¿Tú juegas duelo de monstruos?

-Si, si juego…es unos de mis pocos pasatiempos- explicó- he ido a algunos torneos, pero todos de poca importancia.

-Bien el siguiente por favor- una alumna pelirroja alzó su mano.

-¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos guapo?- preguntó coquetamente, pero Ryo sonrió socarronamente.

-No tengo muchos pasatiempos- explico sin ser perturbado por el tono de la muchacha- uno de ellos es el duelo de monstruos, también disfruto de la lectura y las artes marciales, no tengo mucha vida social, aunque no reniego de esa condición- Todos los alumnos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: era idéntico a Kaiba- Sin embargo- continuó- espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

La ronda de preguntas duró unos quince minutos, después el profesor le designó un asiento a Ryo y comenzó con la materia.

Por otro lado Keitaro seguía acompañando a su supuesta hermana que todavía no despertaba. El joven todavía dubitativo por las palabras de sus compañeros, comenzó a meditar sobre lo que había pasado:

-Tal vez ellos digan la verdad- razonó confusamente- si es verdad que un loco está detrás de Kanako debería tomar todas las precauciones y protegerla a toda costa- luego sacó de su bolso su baraja de cartas de duelo- Tengo esta baraja, pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente buena como para enfrentarme a esos guardianes que mencionaban. Yo creo que debería confiar en ellos, además…-el joven sacó de su bolsillo el collar de zafiro que Kaiba le entregó- sería tonto pensar que me entregaron esto sin razón aparente, asimismo Kaiba-san y Ryo-san se veían muy serios sobre lo que decían y definitivamente un empresario como él no perdería el tiempo en molestar a una persona como yo- Keitaro suspiró y miró a su amada- además en caso que sus palabras fuesen verídicas no debería arriesgar la vida de Kana-chan por mi incredulidad, también me llamó profundamente la atención que ellos dijeran que Kana-chan tiene una hermana gemela, ella nunca me lo mencionó- en ese instante la joven despertó de su letargo.

-Kei…Oni-san- corrigió rápidamente.

-Kana-chan…-contestó lleno de alegría- ¡que bueno que hayas despertado!

-Oni-san ¿qué paso?- preguntó.

-Después de ese ataque- explicó preocupado- te desmayaste y te llevé a la enfermería; hasta ahora no has hecho más que dormir.

-Gomenasai oni-san- se disculpó sin mirarlo- perdóname por causarte problemas...

-No te preocupes- respondió con tono conciliador- ya todo pasó, además no fue tu culpa.

-En verdad no sé lo qué me pasó- declaró llena de dudas- nunca me había ocurrido algo semejante- una vez más las palabras de los jóvenes cobraban sentido.

-Kana-chan…-comenzó- hay algo que debo contarte.

-Urashima-san- llamó la enfermera.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-El director desea verte- el joven se levantó de su asiento.

-Vuelvo en un momento Kana-chan…-.

-Hai oni-san- Keitaro salió del salón rápidamente.

Al recorrer los pasillos, Keitaro comenzó a ver algunas fotos que estaban en los distintos diarios murales de los salones, al llegar al salón 1-A se detuvo al parecer curioso por cierta fotografía. Apreciando mejor la imagen, el muchacho quedó atónito al darse cuenta de cierta persona:

-¡Es idéntica a Kanako…!-pensó observando una fotografía de Kikyou. En ese momento salió del salón una muchacha pelirroja que al ver el rostro sorprendido del joven, le preguntó:

-¿Quién eres tú?- Keitaro trató de recuperar la compostura.

-Yo soy Urashima Keitaro encantado- el joven hizo una reverencia causando un poco de pena en la muchacha.

-Yo soy Saotome Ayame encantada- replicó nerviosa.

-Hai…-Keitaro hizo una pausa- ¿Oye podrías decirme quién es esa muchacha de la fotografía?- preguntó apuntando a una muchacha en la imagen.

-Déjame ver…-Ayame observó la fotografía y le contestó:- ella es Kaiba Kikyou, es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Ella es pariente de Kaiba Seto?- inquirió muy curioso.

-Ella es su hermana adoptiva- las palabras de Kaiba comenzaban a cobrar sentido.

-¿Adoptiva dices?- la adolescente asintió.

-¿Pero por qué tanta curiosidad?- el joven alzó una ceja-¿Acaso te atrae Kikyou?

-No…no es eso- se excusó- simplemente me llamó la atención esa muchacha, es que se parece a un pariente mío.

-Ya veo…- Ayame se no se creyó el cuento- pero ella no vino hoy…

-¿No vino?-.

-Así es- afirmó un poco preocupada- me contaron que justo antes de entrar a la escuela le comenzó a doler el pecho y Kaiba-san tuvo que llevársela a casa- Otra vez las palabras de Ryo y Kaiba se escucharon en su mente.

-Bueno ya debo irme- sin perder tiempo el joven comenzó a alejarse- gracias por aclararme las cosas- una expresión de duda apareció en el rostro de Ayame.

Lleno de dudas, el joven continuó su camino hacia la oficina del director. La reunión duró alrededor de media hora, y el directivo le aseguró ell permiso para que él y Kanako pudiesen trabajar sin inconvenientes.

Sin embargo mientras se dirigía hacia la enfermería para comunicarles las buenas nuevas a Kanako, se encontró con la enfermera que corría despavorida hacia él. El muchacho le preguntó que pasaba, pero la mujer estaba demasiado asustada como para responderle; después de tranquilizarla un poco, la funcionaria le dijo llena de terror:

-Han secuestrado a tu hermana Urashima-san…- El joven quedó atónito.

-¿Quién fue?...- la mujer no sabía.

-Sólo sé que se fue hacia la azotea de la escuela y dijo que si querías volver a verla debías ir para allá y enfrentarla.

-¡¿Qué?!- inquirió todavía sorprendido- pero mi baraja todavía no está lista…

No importando su gran desventaja, el joven rápidamente se dirigió hacia la azotea del edificio; al llegar allí se encontró a una mujer pelirroja, que tenía puesta una capa negra y vestía un kimono guerrero amarillo. Junto a ella se encontraba Kanako, quien estaba encerrada en una clase de burbuja y se veía claramente que estaba asustada:

-Te ordeno que sueltes a Kana-chan- ordenó furioso, pero la mujer mantuvo su compostura.

-No hasta que tengas un duelo conmigo- ella sacó su disco de cuelo.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- preguntó.

-Yo soy una de las guardianas del amo Rimac- se presentó- mi nombre es Okun y deseo que me entregues el corazón de esta mujer, ahora te vas a quedar parado ahí o vas luchar conmigo.

-Si lucho con esta baraja…jamás podré ganarle- pensó temerosamente- pero debo hacer el intento…debo hacerlo por Kana-chan.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió molesta.

-Yo…

-¡Alto!- gritó una voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Okuni.

-Yo lucharé contigo- en la puerta apareció Ryo y Kaiba con sus discos de duelo.

-Kaiba Seto- dijo con deleite- Está bien, pero si yo gano también me darás el corazón de Kikyou.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin vacilar- no obstante si te derroto jamás volverás molestarnos y dejarás en libertad a la muchacha- la mujer asintió.

-¡Al duelo!- dijeron al unísono.

-Yo comenzaré- afirmó Okuni- Convoco al Caballero Reina (1500/1600) en modo de ataque, luego usaré la carta mágica Quick Summon la cual me permite convocar normalmente a un monstruo de mi mano, convoco al Caballero Rey (1600/1400), y como tú sabes bien al tener a la reina y rey juntos puedo convocar al Caballero Jack (1900/1000) de mi baraja- La mujer tenía todo lo necesario para ganar el duelo- Después jugaré la carta Polimerización, fusionando a mis tres monstruos para invocar a Arcana Knight Joker (3800/2500)- Keitaro se sorprendió que en el primer turno Okuni pudiese convocar a un monstruo tan poderoso- Finalmente- agregó pondré una carta boca abajo y terminaré mi turno.

- Mi turno- dijo tranquilamente- no creas que porque tengas a ese monstruo tienes el duelo asegurado.

-¡Ja!- respondió no creyendo en sus palabras- jamás podrás derrotarme Kaiba, eso te le aseguro.

-Ya veremos- contestó confiado- Primero juego la carta mágica Decisión Dolorosa, por lo tanto puedo elegir 5 cartas de mi baraja y mostrártelas, luego tú elegirás una de ellas y ésta se quedará en mi mano mientras las otras se van al cementerio- explicó y en ese momento aparecieron las cartas sobre Seto, ellas eran: Dragón Tirano, Dragón Emperador del Caos y los 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo asombradamente- ¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de esas cartas?

-Sólo elige- insistió impacientemente.

-Elijo a uno de tus dragones de ojos azules.

-Bien- la tranquilidad de Kaiba estaba poniendo nerviosa a Okuni- Luego jugaré la carta mágica Graciosa Caridad y con ella puedo robar 3 cartas, pero debo descartar 2, y elijo a mi Dragón de Ojos Azules y a Niega el Ataque. Posteriormente activaré Liberación de Almas para eliminar del juego 5 cartas de mi cementerio.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo?- preguntó inquieta-¿Por qué elimino a los monstruos más fuertes de su baraja?

-Te veo intranquila Okuni- dijo socarronamente- Tal vez te estarás preguntando por qué elimino a estos monstruos, pues muy fácil- el joven hizo una pausa- para convocarlos.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Con eso: activo la carta Fusión de Dimensiones, pagando 2 mil puntos de mi vida puedo convocar al campo a todos los monstruos que hayan sido eliminados del juego, y tu ya sabes qué monstruos eliminé- en ese momento aparecieron los cinco enormes dragones.

-Gran jugada Kaiba- dijo con arrogancia- pero ninguno de tus monstruos puede derrotar a mi Arcana Knight Joker.

-Eso es cierto- aceptó con tranquilidad- pero con la carta Defusión podré disgregar a tu monstruo y hacerlo más débil, digo débiles- corrigió.

-Demonios- pensó con frustración- la única carta que tengo es la de un monstruo y no puedo activar el efecto especial de mi caballero para evitar el desastre, pero todavía me queda una carta bajo la manga. En ese instante el monstruo de Okuni se separó en los tres caballeros en modo de defensa.

-Ahora que tus monstruos son más débiles que los míos- aseveró- acabaré fácilmente con ellos y con tus puntos de vida. Dragón Tirano (2900/2500) ataca al Cabello Jack y al Cabellero Rey. El dragón lanzó sus poderosas llamas hacia los monstruos seleccionados.

-¡No tan rápido Kaiba!- interrumpió Okuni- activo la carta Fuerza del Espejo, la cual negará tu ataque y destruirá a todos tus monstruos- la mujer se rió satisfecha- ¿no creíste que iba a ser tan fácil?

-En realidad si- respondió secamente- esperaba que usaras alguna trampa y por eso activaré la carta mágica Trap Booster, y solamente debo descartar una carta de mi mano para activar una carta trampa inmediatamente- Okuni quedó sin palabras- Trap Jammer anula y destruye su fuerza del espejo- La barrera creada se quebró al igual que el espíritu de la mujer, asimismo el Dragón Tirano acabo con los dos monstruos- Para continuar- agregó sin emoción- Mi Dragón Emperador del Caos (3000/2500) atacará a tu Caballero Reina- el dragón acabó con el monstruos- y para el gran final mis dragones de ojos azules atacarán tus puntos de vida directamente.

Luego de la gran descarga de los dragones, los puntos de vida de Okuni se redujeron a cero. La mujer cayó en sus rodillas, mientras la burbuja desapareció liberando a Kanako quién inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de Keitaro.

-¡Kei-kun…!- llamó mientras se asilaba en los brazos del muchacho.

-Gracias a dios que no te pasó nada grave- manifestó casi llorando- perdóname por haberte dejado sola.

-No importa Kei-kun…- el muchacho se dirgió hacia Kaiba.

-Gracias Kaiba-san y perdóneme por no haberle creído- se disculpó con un poco de vergüenza.

-No se preocupe- contestó- ahora sólo debe colocarle el collar.

-Claro, por supuesto- Keitaro sacó el collar y le dijo a Kanako:- ponte esto por favor, te ayudará para enfrentar lo que viene.

-¿Qué es lo que vendrá Kei-kun?- dijo un poco asustada.

-Hoy iremos a la mansión de Kaiba-san y allí te explicaré todo, por ahora sólo pon esto- la joven asintió y obedeció.

Poco después el cuerpo de Okuni comenzó a sufrir convulsiones y un aura negra la rodeó.

-¿Qué le pasa?- inquirió Keitaro, mientras se interponía entre Kanako y Okuni.

-No lo sé- respondió Ryo tan curioso como él- pero pronto lo averiguaremos.

-Lo felicito Kaiba-san- dijo la mujer, pero con la voz grave de un hombre- de verdad pensé que ella sola podía vencerlo, pero creo lo subestimé, por favor acepte mis disculpas.

-Eres Rimac ¿no es cierto?- interrogó ignorando las palabras del hombre.

-Así es y me alegro que me conozca- respondió con una extraña amabilidad.

-¿Qué quieres de Kana-chan?- dijo Keitaro furioso.

-¿No es obvio?- agregó- yo quiero la carta que ella posee.

-Tú sabes que nunca te la entregaremos- afirmó Ryo.

-No espero menos de ustedes, pero- Rimac hizo una pausa- no esperen que mis guardianes sean tan débiles como ella, además este es sólo el comienzo.


	3. Duelo de práctica: Keitaro vs Kaiser Ryo

Poco después del mediodía, Kaiba y Ryo se encontraban esperando por Kanako y Keitaro en la puerta de la escuela. No les fue difícil conseguir el permiso para retirarse más temprano, pues sus desempeño académico era muy superior al del resto y realmente no era necesario que se quedaran en la escuela. Asimismo, Kanako y Keitaro también obtuvieron el permiso con relativa facilidad, ya que la muchacha estaba débil después del duelo y el joven tuvo que llevársela a la enfermería para después ser despachados a su casa.

Finalmente, la pareja apareció en la puerta del edificio: Kanako iba del brazo del muchacho caminando lentamente, pues después del duelo, la muchacha tuvo una nueva recaída y tuvo que descansar en la enfermería por un rato.

Al llegar junto a ellos, la joven les dijo calurosamente:

-Muchas gracias por salvarme- agradeció haciendo una reverencia, a lo que ambos respondieron de igual modo- y gracias por invitarme a su mansión Kaiba-san, aunque no estoy muy segura de por qué.

-No se preocupe- aseguró tranquilamente- se lo explicaré todo cuando estemos ahí.

-Hai, Kaiba-san- aceptó cordialmente- Nosotros somos muy pobres y en realidad no sé qué pudo llamarle la atención de nosotros.

-Después se dará cuenta que no tiene importancia el dinero- aseguró serenamente- más bien usted es importante para mi, y esos guardianes que la secuestraron volverán y yo no puedo permitirme que se la lleven- En ese momento llegó la limosina

-¿Importante para usted?- la muchacha levantó una ceja.

-Así es- dijo tratando de no prolongar la conversación- ahora por favor suba a la limosina.

Kaiba dejó que los demás entrasen primero, pero justo antes de poder marcharse, Yugi y sus amigos aparecieron frente a él. El joven no tenía ánimos para lidiar con ellos, pero finalmente esperó que Yugi hablara:

-¿Qué está pasado?- inquirió un poco molesto- ¿Quién era esa mujer que derrotaste?

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para charlar Yugi- aseveró no queriendo seguir con la conversación- Debo atender algunos asuntos importantes.

-Pero…

-¡Basta!- enfatizó- esto no te concierne, mejor vuelve a clases y no me hagas perder el tiempo- sin esperar por una respuesta, Kaiba entró en la limosina y se fue.

Ya sin interrupciones, Seto le ordenó al chofer que se dirigiera a la mansión. Entonces, pudo hablar con Kanako:

-Seguramente te preguntarás quién era la mujer que desafió a Keitaro- dijo seriamente, la muchacha asintió.-Ellos son guardianes de un villano llamado Rimac- explicó- y su misión es capturarte para luego quitarte la carta que tienes en tu interior.

-¿Qué carta?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-La verdad es que no tenemos mucha información sobre eso- agregó Ryo.

-¿Entonces qué me pasó?- preguntó.

-La carta que tienes dentro reaccionó al tener contacto otra carta del mismo tipo- expuso un poco intranquilo.

-¿Pero dónde está esa carta?- inquirió también inquieta.

-Tu hermana gemela la tiene- declaró Keitaro con firmeza- créeme yo la ví y no hay duda de aquello.

-¿Hermana gemela?- balbuceó- pero…yo nunca…

-Ustedes fueron separadas a los 2 años, por eso que usted no la recuerda - continuó tranquilamente Ryo- ella ahora vive con Kaiba, la razón de aquello fue para que Rimac no tuviese la oportunidad de conseguir nuevamente esos poderosos demonios; tu padre y madre tuvieron que hacer el más grande sacrificio al dejarlas, de modo que es nuestro deber no banalizar lo que hicieron y por sobre todo: prevenir un desastre mayor

-Kana-chan- dijo calurosamente- yo jamás permitiré que caigas en las manos de Rimac, te lo prometo, además- agregó- Kaiba-san y Ryo-san nos ayudarán a enfrentar a Rimac- Kanako sonrió tiernamente en señal de devoción al joven que desde la infancia había estado a su lado.

-Kei-kun...-murmuró- arigatou…

Minutos después, la limosina llegó a la mansión. Kikyou que se encontraba en el living leyendo mientras esperaba por el regreso de Seto, se sorprendió, pues era muy temprano y la escuela no terminaba hasta la tarde. Sin embrago, la joven corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta para recibirlo a él y a Ryo; abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo se lanzó en sus brazos:

-¡Okairi oni-san!- saludó llena emoción -¡que bueno que hayas llegado temprano!- Kaiba se había acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo a este tipo de bienvenidas.

-Tadaima Kikyou…-Seto vio que Kikyou estaba vestida con una Yukata rosa, pero no dijo nada, pues no le gustaba mostrarse muy abierto en frente de otras personas- es bueno verte, ahora vamos adentro que debo hablar contigo seriamente.

-Hai, oni-san- aceptó un tanto curiosa, la joven se dio cuenta que no sólo Ryo y él habían venido- Kon-nichiwa mina-san, mi nombre es Kaiba Kikyou, encantada de conocerlos.

-El placer es nuestro- saludó Keitaro haciendo una reverencia- yo soy Urashima Keitaro y ella es mi…- Kaiba y Ryo lo miraron diciéndole: "nada de mentiras"- novia…Urashima Kanako

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas y ambas sintieron como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, además notaron que ambas tenían un collar de igual forma, aunque no del mismo color. Un extraño silencio invadió en ambiente.

-Kikyou-san- comenzó Ryo- ella es su hermana gemela- la joven quedó paralizada.

-Pero yo no la recuerdo- afirmó como si fuese un sueño.

-Difícilmente la recordaría si tenía 2 años cuando fue dejada en el orfanato - explicó Ryo

-¡¿Por qué lo hicieron Ryo-san?!- preguntó mientras sus lágrimas caían.

-Porque en su interior tiene un arma muy poderosa - explicó seriamente- y sus padres debieron separarlas para que nunca pudiesen ser reunidas, pues de ello dependía el futuro del mundo. Sin embargo- continuó- ahora debemos pelear juntos para evitar que cierto enemigo y sus guardianes consigan las cartas que tienen en su interior.

-Kikyou…-dijo Kaiba suavemente- no te preocupes, yo siempre te protegeré y por nada del mundo dejaremos que caigas en las manos de Rimac.

-Lo sé oni-san- respondió con preocupación, lo cual inquietó al joven- pero de nuevo tú tendrás que arriesgar tu vida, de nuevo vas a tener que sufrir por mi culpa y yo no quiero eso…- la joven nuevamente abrazó a Seto como si no quisiera que se aleje de su lado, Seto respondió de igual forma.

-Mejor vamos adentro- murmuró Kaiba llevando del brazo a su amada.

Ya en el interior, la joven se tranquilizó un poco, no solamente porque Seto estaba a su lado, sino también por la presencia de sus invitados:

-Lo siento- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas- estoy interrumpiendo algo de suma importancia con mi llanto.

-No se preocupe- aseguró Keitaro- nosotros entendemos su pesar, pues sabemos perfectamente como se siente que la única persona que amamos está en peligro- Kikyou sonrió al escuchar las palabras del joven.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció calurosamente- Urashima-san.

-Por favor no sea tan formal- refutó amablemente- llámeme solamente Keitaro…

-Hai. Keitaro.

-One-san- llamó Kanako sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- ahora que estamos juntas podremos resistir mejor el peligro que viene, además, aunque haya sido muy repentino nuestro encuentro me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido- a la muchacha también le caía lágrimas, pero de felicidad: Kikyou y Kanako se abrazaron y lloraron juntas

Ninguno de los jóvenes se mantuvo indiferente, todos mostraban una sonrisa de felicidad por aquel tierno encuentro, en especial Kaiba y Keitaro, pues las muchachas eran lo único que tenían y no había mayor regalo que verlas felices juntas. Minutos después Kanako y Kikyou se separaron:

-One-chan…-dijo Kikyou- ¿te gustaría que te mostrara la mansión?

-Hai…-contestó, luego tomó de la mano a Keitaro- acompáñanos Kei-kun.

-Hai- respondió un poco nervioso, después se fueron al jardín.

-Oni-chan ¿quieres venir?- pregunto, pero Kaiba negó con la cabeza.

Ryo y Seto vieron al grupo desaparecer detrás de la puerta principal, luego apareció Mariel de la cocina y les dijo:

-Seto-sama, Ryo-sama el almuerzo estará listo en media hora- anunció mirándolos- ¿Sus invitados también se van a quedar?

-Hai Mariel-san-.

Los dos jóvenes se retiraron a la sala para charlar sobre el pasado y sobre lo que les depararía el futuro.

La primera parada de los jóvenes fue la habitación de Kikyou y Seto, Kanako y Keitaro estaban muy impresionados por lo enorme que era, además les llamó mucho la atención la gran colección de Kimonos que poseía Kikyou.

-Son muy hermosos- declaró maravillada.

-Mi hermano me los regaló- Kikyou explicó, luego le preguntó a su hermana-¿te gustaría usar uno?

-Hai…-respondió un poco sorprendida por la proposición.

-Creo que es mejor que espere afuera- expuso saliendo de la habitación.

-Bien one-chan- Kikyou tomó uno de ellos y se lo mostró-¿te gusta éste?

-Es hermoso…

Keitaro estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación esperando por Kanako y Kikyou, mientras tanto veía su reloj, sólo para asegurarse que todavía tenía tiempo antes de ir a trabajar.

-Bueno- pensó- eso no tiene nada de malo y creo que si ellos desean estar juntos nadie tiene el derecho de impedírselos.

No queriendo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, Keitaro se quedó admirando el pasillo de la mansión y de alguna manera se preguntaba cómo un joven huérfano pudo comenzar desde cero y construir un imperio tan grande. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, el joven no se dio cuenta que en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación; ahí estaba su novia y Kikyou, ambas vestidas con hermosos kimonos de seda: Kanako usaba uno de color púrpura y su hermana uno de color amarillo:

-Kei-kun- llamó tiernamente Kanako- ¿cómo me veo?- Keitaro despertó y se asombró de lo hermosa que se veía su novia.

-Hermosa…- murmuró haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara- de veras muy hermosa.

-Arigatou Kei-kun- contestó sonriéndole tiernamente.

-One-chan, Keitaro- llamó Kikyou- por favor síganme por aquí.

-Hai…- dijeron sin dejar de mirarse.

Kikyou y sus acompañantes continuaron su visita por la mansión los Kaibas.

Media hora más tarde, Mariel los llamó para avisarles que el almuerzo estaba listo, luego aparecieron Keitaro, Kikyou y Kanako, quienes venían muy risueños e impresionados por la majestuosidad de la mansión.

-¡Itadakimasu!- dijeron al unísono

Kaiba, Keitaro y Ryo quedaron de alguna manera sin palabras al ver cómo se desenvolvían las dos hermanas, pues, aunque se conocieron recién, parecía que hubiesen estado juntas toda la vida, además las dos se veían muy bellas vestidas con Kimonos . Mientras las miraban, las dos jóvenes se reían y conversaban ufanamente:

-One-san ¿Cómo es la escuela?- preguntó Kanako.

-Es maravillosa- contestó- de verdad es un lugar muy agradable.

-Youkata…-suspiró con alivio- yo creo que me va a gustar mucho estudiar ahí.

-Te lo aseguro one-chan.

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, sin embargo Seto desvió su mirada hacia Ryo y le dijo tranquilamente.

-Supongo que cuando estuviste en Hong Kong, trabajaste con Wufei.

-Así es- afirmó con su tono estoico- me quedé en su residencia mientras estuve ahí y apropósito- agregó- dice que por el momento está muy ocupado, pero que pronto organizará una reunión entre todos allá, incluyendo a Quatre y a Trowa.

-Ya era hora- acotó en un tono relajado- hace más de 3 años que no nos hemos reunido y pienso que después de terminar con Rimac sería el momento indicado para la reunión.

-Estoy de acuerdo- aceptó Ryo- la verdad es que todos hemos estado muy ocupados con los negocios que no hemos tenido la posibilidad de juntarnos.

Kaiba recordó que en uno de esos bailes organizados por Gozaburo, conoció a Ryo, también a Chang Wufei, a Trowa Barton y Quatre Raberba Winner, todos hijos de importantes hombres de negocios, sin embargo entre ellos nació una amistad muy estrecha. Mientras sus padres discutían de negocios, el grupo de jóvenes (incluída Kikyou) se reunía para conversar de sus distintos intereses: política, literatura, música, etc…muchas veces charlaban de poesía, asimismo escribían y presentaban sus creaciones. Del mismo modo practicaban artes marciales y constantemente demostraban sus habilidades en una infinidad de materias, pero nunca quisieron hablar de negocios, aunque después que la mayoría se hizo cargo de sus empresas inmediatamente establecieron lazos comerciales para establecer una red mundial de computadoras, lo cual les ha salido muy bien, pero todo ese trabajo los ha alejado.

Dejando de lado el pasado, Ryo estaba pensando que para derrotar a los guardianes, todos debían construir y mejorar sus barajas, pero primero debía saber si la baraja de Keitaro era lo suficientemente buena para poder resistir el asalto de Rimac:

-Keitaro- el joven de anteojos lo miró- me gustaría medir sus habilidades en el duelo de monstruos.

-Hai…-contestó un poco nervioso- pero yo creo que va ganar sin mucho esfuerzo, pues yo no soy muy bueno.

-Eso lo veremos- aseguró tranquilamente- después de comer iremos al jardín.

-Hai…-aceptó.

Poco después de la comida todos se dirigieron al patio de la mansión, Keitaro y Kanako observaban atentamente cada detalle que el hermoso lugar les proporcionaba. La joven vestida con el kimono púrpura venía del brazo con Keitaro y se dio cuenta que el joven estaba nervioso.

-¿Kei-kun?- murmuró suavemente.

-¿Hai…?- respondió un poco inquieto.

-Da lo mejor de ti- Keitaro le sonrió al escuchar sus palabras- aunque no ganes, yo siempre te consideraré el mejor duelista.

-Arigatou- respondió estrechándola en sus brazos- Kana-chan.

-Bien- interrumpió Kaiba- hemos llegado.

Los jóvenes se encontraban cerca de un riachuelo artificial, rodeado por hermosos árboles de bambú y era cruzado por un pequeño puente. Ryo fue al otro extremo del riachuelo y dijo:

-¿Está listo?- el joven encendió su disco de duelo, Keitaro nerviosamente su colocó frente a él.

-Hai…-su disco se encendió.

-¡Al duelo!- dijeron al unísono.

-Watashi no turn, draw- empezó Keitaro, pero luego se disculpó por haber comenzado sin pedírselo.

-No importa Keitaro- respondió tranquilamente.

-Domo Ryo-san- el joven vio que sus cartas no eran muy buenas- convoco a E-hero Featherman (1000/1000) en modo de defensa y terminaré mi turno- explicó un poco apenado por su pobre jugada.

-¿Un mazo E-hero? Interesante- afirmó Ryo- Watashi no turn, draw; convoco a Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) en modo de ataque.

-Yo conozco a ese monstruo- interrumpió el joven duelista- ¡Ah!... ya lo recuerdo; tu eres Kaiser Ryo el gran duelista, sabía que te conocía de algún lugar.

-Así es- contestó con tono estoico- pero no le tome importancia.

-¿Con que los rumores eran ciertos? Tú eres quien ganó todos los torneos en Europa y por eso te dieron ese título- Afirmó Kaiba socarronamente.

-Eso no es importante ahora- refutó Ryo- creo que todavía es mi turno; gracias a la habilidad especial de mi dragón puedo convocarlo sin sacrificios siempre y cuando no tenga ningún monstruo en mi lado del campo y mi oponente tenga al menos uno; luego usaré la carta Cápsula del Tiempo: ahora puedo elegir una carta de mi baraja y retirarla del juego y después de dos turnos puedo agregarla a mi mano- un sarcófago se enterró en la tierra- ¡Cyber Dragon ataca al héroe: Evolution Burst!

El dragón metálico lanzó su ráfaga e incineró a Featherman, pero los puntos de Keitaro no cambiaron.

-Turn endo da- dijo simplemente.

-Watashi no turn, draw- comenzó nerviosamente- Primero juego la carta Retorno del Guerrero Vivo, la cual me permite regresar a un guerrero de mi cementerio y como sólo tengo a Featherman lo elijo. Para continuar, juego Polimerización, fusionando al E-hero Featherman y a E-hero Burstlady (1200/800) para formar a. E-hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) en modo de ataque.

-Vaya, buena jugada- felicitó Ryo- pero si tú monstruo ataca, ambos se destruirán y su efecto especial no se activará.

-Lo sé- respondió un poco confianzudo- pero para eso tengo la carta mágica H- Heated Heart que le da quinientos puntos de ataque (2600). Flame Wingman ¡ataca a Cyber Dragon!

El monstruo alado se lanzó envuelto en llamas y con furia atravesó a la máquina, asimismo redujo los puntos de Ryo a 3500, luego:

-Gracias al efecto especial de mi Flame Wingman- dijo excitado- los puntos de ataque de tu Cyber Dragon son reducidos de tus puntos de vida- el monstruo con su brazo de dragón lanzó sus llamas directamente hacia Ryo reduciendo sus puntos a 1400, pero el joven no se inmuto.

-¡Excelente jugada Kei-kun!- gritó con alegría, causando un poco de pena en el duelista- ¡Tú eres el mejor y sé que ganarás!

-Gracias…Kana-chan- contestó con su mano en la nuca, pero se dirigió a Ryo y dijo más serio- colocaré una carta boca abajo y con eso termino mi turno.

-Ore no turn, draw- dijo sacando una carta- gracias a su habilidad especial convoco a otro Cyber Dragon en modo de ataque, luego jugaré Magnet Reverse, la cual me permite traer del cementerio a un monstruo máquina en modo de defensa- otro dragón metálico apareció en el campo- bueno…ahora juego Polimerización para fusionar mis dos Cyber Dragon y formar al Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100) en modo de ataque- una criatura de dos cabezas apareció detrás de Ryo- y gracias a su efecto especial puedo atacar dos veces, ¡Cyber Twin Dragon ataca a Flame Wingman; Evolution Twin Burst!

Una de las cabezas lanzó su descarga que destruyó a Flame Wingman y redujo los puntos de vida de Keitaro a 3300.

-Cyber Twin Dragon- ordenó enérgicamente- ataca directamente.

-Trap kado open- interrumpió- Hero Spirit: con esta carta puedo reducir a 0 el daño hecho por un monstruo oponente siempre y cuando un E-hero haya sido destruido en batalla- la segunda ráfaga fue bloqueada por el espíritu de Flame Wingman.

-Buen movimiento Keitaro- felicitó Kaiser- bueno…para terminar colocaré una carta boca abajo y terminaré mi turno.

-Ore no turn, draw- dijo emocionado- primero convocaré al E-hero Bubbleman (800/1200) y como no tengo ninguna carta en el campo puedo robar 2 cartas, luego jugaré con Fusion Recovery que me permite devolver a mi mano una Polimerización y a un monstruo que haya sido previamente fusionado, de modo que elijo a Featherman. Finalmente jugaré con Polimerización para fusionar a mi Bubbleman, mi Featherman y a E-hero Sparkman (1600/1400) y convocaré al E-hero Tempest (2800/2800)- un monstruo con alas y cañón en vez de mano apareció en el campo- Ahora colocaré una carta boca abajo y activaré el efecto especial de mi Tempest: sacrificando una carta en el campo puedo hacer que cualquier monstruo sea invencible en la batalla mientras Tempest esté en el campo, pero usaré este en mi propio Tempest.

-Muy listo- pensó Kaiba- si ataca al Cyber Twin Dragon sólo el monstruo de Ryo se destruirá.

-E-hero Tempest ataca a Cyber Twin Dragon- mandó a su héroe.

-Trap Kado open- interrumpió Ryo- excelente jugada pero mi carta Cyber Repairer detendrá tus planes: gracias a su efecto mis máquinas no pueden ser destruidas en batalla durante este turno, pero tú puedes robar una carta.

-Sugoi…-elogió sorprendido- ya veo por qué lo llaman el Kaiser de los duelos.

-¡Bien hecho Ryo-san!- admiró Kikyou- y tú también Keitaro-san.

-Gracias Kikyou-chan- Keitaró se dirigió a Ryo- colocaré una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Ore no turn, draw- en ese momento apareció el sarcófago- como han pasado 2 turnos la carta que elegí va a mi mano.

-Esa carta debe ser realmente buena- pensó Keitaro.

-Este ha sido un duelo muy interesante- acotó Ryo- de verdad usted tiene más talento de lo que cree, sólo debe creer más en si mismo y en sus cartas. Ahora este duelo se acabó.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Keitaro.

-Así: primero jugaré De-fusión para dividir a mi Cyber Twin Dragon en dos Cyber Dragon- la criatura de disgregó- luego jugaré mi mejor carta: Power Bond.

-Esa carta es muy rara- meditó Kaiba- y el monstruo que va a convocar acabará con Keitaro.

-Con esta carta- continuó- puedo fusionar a monstruos máquinas, así que fusionaré a mis 3 Cyber Dragon para convocar a mi más poderoso monstruo Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) en modo de ataque.

Un dragón metálico de tres cabezas surgió de la fusión para dejar a todos atónitos al verlo.

-¿Cuatro mil puntos de ataque?- dijo Kanako- sin embargo su ataque no derrotará a Kei-kun, pues el tiene 3300 puntos de vida.

-Te equivocas- interrumpió Kaiba sin mirarla- espera y verás.

-¿Nani?

-Bueno para continuar- agregó estoicamente- gracias al efecto de mi carta Power Bond el ataque de mi Cyber End Dragon es duplicado (8000), sin embargo al final del turno el ataque original de mi dragón es reducido de mi vida.

-Divas kado open- interrumpió Keitaro- Investidura del Vasallo, con esta carta puedo cambiar a uno de mis monstruos a modo de defensa y al mismo tiempo ganar mil puntos de vida (4300).

-¡Eso es Kei-kun!- congratuló alegremente- ahora estarás a salvo del ataque del Cyber End Dragon y ganarás el duelo.

-No tan rápido Keitaro- refutó seriamente- aunque tu monstruo esté en modo de defensa no te salvarás, pues gracias al efecto de mi fusión, cuando ataca a un monstruo en defensa y si el ataque de mi dragón es mayor, la diferencia es quitada de tus puntos.

-¿Nani?- inquirió sorprendido.

-Cyber End Dragon acaba con el duelo- ordenó- ¡Eternal Evolution Burst!

La bestia de tres cabezas lanzó su descarga que atravesó a Tempest y se dirigió a Keitaro, al mismo tiempo redujo sus puntos a 0. Keitaro se quedó inmóvil después de tan poderoso ataque, pero luego cayó en sus rodillas; Kanako inmediatamente fue a su lado para ver si él estaba bien:

-¿Daijobuka? Kei-kun- inquirió preocupadamente.

-Hai…Kana-chan- Keitaro se puso de pie- estoy bien- en ese momento Kaiser Ryo se acercó al duelista.

-Buen duelo- opinó mientras le estrechaba su mano- ahora debemos mejorar su baraja.

-Yo tengo algunas cartas de los E-hero- acotó Kaiba- en mi colección y creo que serán de gran ayuda, pero lo importante que su determinación por ser mejor y por proteger a su novia deben ser mayores incluso a su deseo de vivir.

-Arigatou Kaiba-san, Ryo-san- exclamó muy agradecido- me siento muy contento se haberlos conocidos y de la gran ayuda que me están otorgando- el muchacho hizo una pausa- aunque no los conozco mucho, espero poder ser considerado su amigo.

-No se preocupe Keitaro- continuó Ryo- ahora sólo debemos enfocarnos en evitar que Rimac obtenga las cartas y la única forma de superar este desafío es trabajar juntos.

-Así es- agregó firmemente Kaiba- aunque no me gusta mucho la idea del trabajo en equipo, es imperativo hacer a un lado el orgullo, además somos capaces de valorar el esfuerzo y la voluntad de las personas.

En ese instante llegó Mariel, quien le dijo a Kikyou:

-Kikyou-sama tiene usted una llamada- explicó suavemente- es su amiga Ayame.

-Domo Mariel-san- agradeció, luego les dijo a todos:- vengan vamos a la mansión- todos se pusieron en camino, pero Keitaro recordó algo:

-¡Shimata!- gritó exasperado.

-¿Qué sucede Kei-kun?- preguntó mientras todos lo miraban.

-¡Se me hace tarde!- exclamó-¡debo ir a trabajar!- al escuchar eso, Kikyou se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Oni-chan por qué no dejas que Keitaro-san y mi hermana se queden aquí?- la idea ocasionó diversas reacciones.

-No se moleste- se excusó Keitaro- no me gustaría ser una carga para nadie, además nosotros vivimos en un apartamento.

-No creo que sea buena idea separarnos- refutó amablemente- si los guardianes son tan poderosos como dicen, debemos estar unidos para combatirlos mejor- Kaiba estuvo de acuerdo.

-Está bien, mañana podemos trasladar sus cosas a la mansión, mientras tanto Mariel les mostrará sus habitaciones.

-¿De veras que no será ningún problema?- interrogó Keitaro.

-En lo absoluto- aseguró Kaiba- siempre he pensado que esta mansión es muy grande para nosotros.

-Arigatou- Agradecieron Keitaro y Kanako- nunca podremos compensar esta muestra de amabilidad.

-Keitaro- llamó firmemente Seto- le sugiero que hoy no vaya a trabajar, pero será sólo por este día.

-Hai, Kaiba-san y nuevamente gracias.

-Mariel-san por favor- señaló Kaiba- muéstreles sus habitaciones.

-Hai Seto-sama.

Ya en la mansión, Kikyou fue a responder la llamada de su amiga:

-Moshi, moshi Kikyou des- saludó.

-Kikyou ¿cómo estás?- preguntó un tanto preocupada- cuando me contaron lo sucedido me sentí muy preocupada por ti.

-Gracias Ayame-san- la joven sonrió- estoy bien gracias a Seto y a un viejo amigo.

-Youkata- suspiró- me alegro que estés bien- la joven hizo una pausa- apropósito ¿sigue lo de mañana?

-Yo creo que si, pues ya no me siento mal- afirmó- además tengo una sorpresa que mostrarte.

-¿Nani?- inquirió curiosa.

-Deberás esperar hasta mañana- Kikyou se rió suavemente.

-Está bien, bueno te dejo- se despidió- nos vemos mañana.

-Hai Ayame-san- la joven colgó.

Kikyou dejó el teléfono y vio que bajaban de las escaleras Kanako y Keitaro, entonces se acercó a ellos y le dijo a Kanako:

-One-chan ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana al cine?

-¿Eh?- inquirió sorprendida.

-Mañana saldré con mis mejores amigas Ayame y Mariel- explicó- y me gustaría mucho que nos acompañases. Solamente debo asegurarme con mi hermano, pero ¿qué dices?

-Me encantaría one-san- contestó agradecidamente.

-Bien, mañana nos iremos en la mañana y pasaremos todo el día.

-Hai…one-chan- la pareja sonrió.

-Mientras tanto yo iré a buscar nuestras cosas- agregó Keitaro.

-Le puedo pedir a los sirvientes que hagan eso- sugirió calurosamente.

-No se preocupe, de todas formas son pocas cosas- contestó modestamente.

-¿Está seguro?

-Hai, usted ya ha hecho más que suficiente por nosotros.

-Está bien Keitaro-san- Kikyou hizo una pausa- ahora si me disculpan debo ir a ver a mi hermano.

-Hai one-san- respondió Kanako, Kikyou subió por las escaleras.

La muchacha fue rápidamente a la biblioteca de la mansión, pues en ese lugar dijo que estaría Seto. Al abrir la puerta lo encontró revisando uno de los grandes estantes:

-Oni-san…- llamó tiernamente.

-Ah…Kikyou- el joven dejó el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Te estoy interrumpiendo?- inquirió un poco preocupada.

-No- aseguró- simplemente estaba revisando un viejo libro que leí hace poco.

-¿Qué libro oni-san?

-Sin novedad en el frente…-respondió.

-Ahhh…es verdad, tú me contaste que te gustó mucho- Seto se sorprendió un poco por la memoria de la muchacha.

-Así es- Kaiba hizo una pausa- Apropósito, fue una buena idea dejar que tu hermana y Keitaro se quedaran en la mansión, aunque tú sabes que yo no soy muy partidario de vivir con otras personas, pero creo que ahora es necesario.

-Arigatou oni-san- la joven le sonrió tiernamente- creí que sería lo mejor no separarnos, pero quiero pedirte algo oni-chan.

-¿Nani?

-Quiero saber si todavía puedo salir con mis amigas mañana.

-Mmmmm…- murmuró pensativo- no lo creo Kikyou, ya vi lo que podía pasar si alguien está desprevenido y si no fuese porque yo estaba ahí, tu hermana no hubiese estado aquí para contarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó un poco asustada.

-Mientras estábamos en la escuela, un guardián apareció y raptó a Kanako para exigirle un duelo a Keitaro- explicó seriamente- era una duelista débil y no me tomó mucho esfuerzo eliminarla.

-Wakata oni-san- aceptó- yo sé que te preocupa mi seguridad y haré lo que tú me digas.

-Bien…- asintió Kaiba- pero no será por mucho tiempo, hoy mismo empezaré a buscar a ese tal Rimac- Seto abrió su cajón y sacó una baraja de cartas- pero primero- agregó- quiero entregarte este mazo para que puedas luchar a mi lado- Kikyou se sorprendió alegremente.

-¿De verdad oni-san?

-Hai…- la joven tomó el mazo y de inmediato lo revisó.

-¿Gem Beast?- leyó en una de las cartas.

-Esos monstruos son muy raros- explicó- pues tienen una habilidad única en su tipo: ellos te protegerán incluso si son destruidos.

-Arigatou oni-san- agradeció contentamente- te prometo que los cuidaré con todo mi corazón.

-Lo sé Kikyou- Kaiba luego sacó un disco de duelo y se lo entregó a su ahora nueva compañera- Bien Kikyou, creo que debemos probar tu nueva baraja.

-Pero yo jamás podré ganarte- afirmó un poco asustada.

-¿Y eso qué?- refutó seriamente- lo importante es que des lo máximo y juegues hasta el último punto de vida.

-Hai...-aceptó.

-Bien…- Kaiba se colocó un disco de duelo y se alejó de Kikyou.

-¡Al duelo!


	4. La silenciosa gran victoria Ryo vs Yugi

Ha pasado una semana desde que la hermana de Kikyou, Kanako y su novio, Keitaro, llegaron a la casa de los Kaibas. Todo estaba tranquilo, no había señas de Rimac o de sus guardianes por ningún lado, esto inquietaba mucho al mayor de los Kaibas, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuando o donde iban a atacar, y lo peor de todo es la inseguridad que siente al no poder descubrir nada sobre el pasado de Kikyou, por lo que estaban sujetos a cualquier riesgo.

Sin embargo, no se quedó de brazos cruzados, lo primero que tenía que hacer era entrenar y mejorar las habilidades de Kikyou, Kanako y Keitaro, pues como ellos eran principiantes en el duelo de monstruos, serían presa fácil de aquellos guardianes, por lo tanto, después de la escuela obligatoriamente todos se dirigían a la corporación para así practicar entre ellos y con los hologramas. Asimismo, Ryo también se unió en el entrenamiento de los duelistas, pero en su mente había otras preocupaciones, por ejemplo, tenía que saber quién había sido el asesino de su maestro, además del personaje que robó la baraja Cyber Ura Deck, por lo tanto se le veía un tanto molesto casi todo el tiempo, pero que lograba controlar sus emociones cuando tenía que cumplir con su deber.

Como he dicho anteriormente, había pasado una semana y todos se encontraban en la escuela almorzando. Kanako y Kikyou ya no tenían problemas con respecto a los demonios que tenían dentro y sin ninguna preocupación conversaban de la vida, asimismo ellas conversaban amenamente con Ayame . Keitaro revisaba su baraja y buscaba la mejor manera de mejorar sus habilidades de duelista, Kaiba y Ryo estaban sentados silenciosamente pensando en lo que les estaba sucediendo, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando el almuerzo que Kikyou les había preparado con mucho esfuerzo. En ese momento, Kikyou se acercó a Kaiba:

-¿Qué sucede oni-san?- preguntó con cierta preocupación, Kaiba no pudo más que sonreír sutilmente ante la preocupación de su niña.

-Nada Kikyou, es sólo…- el joven hizo una pausa- nada…no te preocupes…no es nada.

-Está bien oni-san- la dulce muchacha vio que Kaiba no había terminado su almuerzo – oni-san… ¿no te gustó lo que te preparé?

-No es eso- se excuso rápidamente.

Kaiba se había atrapado sólo.

-Dime que sucede…por favor oni-san- los otros no pudieron evitar escuchar, Kaiba nuevamente sonrió, pues su amada lo conocía muy bien.

-La verdad…es que no he podido encontrar nada acerca de ese tal Rimac o de tus padres- dijo con un dejo de tristeza- y no tengo idea de lo nos pueda pasar desde ahora en adelante…además no sé si esos amuletos seguirán protegiéndolas, entonces la situación está muy complicadas…

-Ya veo oni-san…-entendió- pero yo sé que siendo la discípula del mejor duelista del mundo, nada nos podrá vencer…

-¡Yugi es el mejor duelista querrás decir!- interrumpió una voz muy conocida para Kaiba- Kaiba solamente cree serlo, pero todos saben perfectamente que fue vencido por mi amigo…

-Jonouchi…- dijo tranquilamente Seto- no te han dicho que es de mala educación entrometerse en las conversaciones ajenas- Sonrió arrogantemente- Parece ser que, un vago como tú le falta que le enseñen modales, pues veo que sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre.

-¡¿Qué?!- inquirió lleno de furia-¡ahora verás!

El muchacho rubio se lanzó precipitadamente sobre Kaiba, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo sus amigos lo agarraron justo a tiempo.

-¡Jou, no vale la pena!- gritó Honda-¡Cálmate!

-¡Si, Honda tiene razón!- defendió Yugi sujetándolo del tronco.

Finalmente Katsuya cedió y dejó de atacar a Kaiba. En ese momento Ryo intercedió.

-Parece que no le caes bien a algunas personas- afirmó con su tranquila serenidad.

-Es sólo un tonto que sólo sabe defenderse detrás de su amigo.

-Gomenasai...- se disculpo educadamente- mi intención al venir no fue la de luchar con ustedes, sino más bien es saber lo que pasó la semana pasada, pues he sentido últimamente que nuevamente el mundo está en peligro y sé perfectamente que ustedes saben algo, y me gustaría poder ayudarlos.

-¿Ayudarnos?- preguntó con burla Kaiba- Yugi, nosotros no necesitamos tu ayuda, así que mejor vete y no te metas en lo que te importa, además no tenemos por qué decirte nada.

-Por favor- pidió con tristeza-¡Deben decirme!- Kaiba estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya que no nos quieren decir- propuso Katsuya- te retamos a un duelo, si nosotros ganamos nos dirán todo lo que está pasando- Kaiba sólo se rió.

-Tú no podrías contra nosotros- se burló- tu nivel de duelista está muy por debajo del nuestro así que olvídalo.

-Acepto el desafío- dijo Ryo- pero me gustaría poder luchar contra el rey de los duelos, pues sería interesante saber cuán bueno es.

Seto estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de su amigo, pero lo disimuló muy bien, además sentía el mismo interés por conocer las habilidades del rey, ahora que las reglas del duelo de monstruos habían cambiado radicalmente.

En ese momento Yugi se transformó en ese misterioso personaje, esa desafiante alma sin recuerdos.

-Bien Ryo- dijo con voz seria- es hora del duelo.

-¡Al duelo!- gritaron al unísono.

-Watashi no turn, doro- comenzó el káiser de los duelos- convoco a Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600) en modo de defensa- en el techo de la escuela apareció un ave plateada- y como eso terminaré mi turno.

-¿Pero en qué está pensando Ryo?- pensó inquietamente Kaiba- esa jugada es de principiantes.

-¡Ore no turn, doro!- gritó Yami- Esperaba algo mejor del Káiser de los duelos- Ryo no dijo nada- bueno…descartando una carta de mi mano puedo convocar al Tricky Monster (2000/1200) en modo de ataque. Ahora ataca a Cyber Phoenix.

La criatura que aparentaba un bufón atacó y eliminó al monstruo de Ryo, pero como estaba en modo de defensa los puntos de él no se inmutaron.

-Activo la habilidad especial de mi Cyber Phoenix, el cual se activa cuando es destruido en batalla, ahora puedo robar una carta.

-Ojala que te ayude- respondió irónicamente- colocare una carta boca abajo. Turn endo da.

-Ore no turn, doro- Ryo seguía tan tranquilo como siempre- juego polimerización, y fusionaré a mis tres Cyber Dragons para convocar al Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) en modo de ataque.

Los tres monstruos se mezclaron y apareció la criatura más poderosa de la baraja de Ryo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Ryo pudo convocar a semejante monstruo en sólo un turno.

-¡Masaka!- dijo Katsuya en shock- ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?, de verdad este jugador será todo un desafío para Yugi.

Entre tanto Kaiba seguía tranquilo.

-Vaya, Vaya- meditó mirando al poderoso monstruo- parece ser que tus años con el maestro Samejima dieron sus frutos, espero poder luchar contra ti pronto.

Kanako, Kikyou y Keitaro aunque sorprendidos, se sentían muy contentos por ver que su amigo tomaba la ventaja rápidamente.

-¡Eso es Ryo-san!- gritó Kikyou- sabemos que puedes vencer a Yugi.

-¡Así es!- reafirmó Keitaro- Tú eres el Kaiser de los duelos, Yugi no puede vencerte.

Aunque Ryo lo disimulaba, sentía felicidad al escuchar el apoyo de la gente que más estimaba.

-Bien…continuemos- dijo con ánimo- Cyber End Dragon ataca al monstruo de Yugi. ¡Eternal Evolution Burst!

El monstruo de tres cabezas lanzó su poderosa ráfaga y sin problemas destruyó la criatura de Yugi y redujo los puntos del duelista a la mitad.

-¡En verdad eres un gran duelista!- admitió Yami- me sorprendiste con esta jugada, pero el duelo no ha terminado.

-Eso está por verse- refutó seriamente- Ahora juego la carta para acabar con el duelo: De-fusion, por lo tanto mi Cyber End Dragon vuelve a mi baraja, pero puedo convocar a mis 3 Cyber Dragons (2100/1600) de mi cementerio, ahora puedo atacarte con ellos.

-¡Masaka!- musitó con terror el rey de los duelos- Con esos tres dragones puedes acabar con mis puntos de vida, en verdad no debí haberte subestimado- Ryo sonrió ligeramente.

-¡Cyber Dragons ataquen directamente!- gritó- ¡Evolution Burst!

Las tres máquinas lanzaron sus ataques directamente hacia Yugi, al explotar una gran nube de humo cubrió al duelista imposibilitando verlo. Todos pensaron que Yugi había sido derrotado, pero una vez que se disipó la nube, el seguía ahí, pero acompañado de su fiel monstruo el Mago Oscuro (2500/2100).

-Uff..- dijo Yugi tranquilamente- por un momento pensé que iba a perder…pero gracias a mi trampa Revenge of the Black Magic, pude convocar a mi mago desde mi cementerio y bloquear tu ataque.

-Y supongo que gracias al efecto de tu Tricky Monster pudiste enviar a tu Mago al cementerio- inquirió llanamente, Yugi asintió- bien…no esperaba nada menos del mejor duelista del mundo- Ryo hizo una pausa- Colocaré una carta boca abajo y eso será todo…Turn endo da.

-_Vaya...-_pensó el rey un poco inquieto_- Ryo es mucho mejor duelista de lo que pensé…estuve a punto de ser derrotado, al parecer su juego está fríamente calculado…interesante._

Por otro lado, los espectadores hace mucho que no disfrutaban un duelo tan intenso, las nuevas reglas del duelo de monstruos hicieron al juego mucho más emocionante y más lógico…lo cual provocó que muchos adeptos al juego pudieran mejorar sus técnicas u sus cartas. Mientras tanto volviendo al duelo:

-Watashi no turn…doro- Yugi robó una carta- ¡Mago Oscuro ataca al Cyber Dragón con tu ataque de magia oscura!

El Mago obedeció la orden y lanzó su hechizo hacia el monstruo de Ryo.

-Trap cado open- interrumpió Kaiser Ryo- Attack Reflect Unit…con esta carta puedo sacrificar uno de mis Cyber Dragones y convocar de mi baraja a Cyber Barrier Dragon (800/2800) en modo de ataque.

Un Cyber Dragon fue enviado al cementerio y en su lugar apareció un monstruo parecido pero con un escudo reflector.

-Tu máquina es mucho más débil…-dijo confiado- será destruido por mi mago.

-No tan rápido- interrumpió- Gracias al efecto de mi Cyber Barrier Dragon…puedo detener el primer ataque oponente, siempre y cuando esté en modo de ataque.

-Grrrr…- murmuró- colocaré una carta boca abajo .

-Ore no turn…doro- Kaiser tomó una carta- ahora sacrifico a mis dos Cyber Dragon restantes para activar la magia Photon Generator Unit, que me permite invocar de mi baraja, mano o cementerio a Cyber Laser Dragon (2400/1800) en modo de ataque.

Otra versión parecida del Cyber Dragon apareció en el campo, sin embargo en su cola tenía un artefacto letal.

-Cyber Laser Dragon no monsta kouka Hatsudou…-declaró- una vez por turno puedo destruir un monstruo cuyo ataque o defensa sea mayor al ataque o defensa de mi máquina respectivamente…y como el ataque de tu mago oscuro es mayor…puedo destruirlo…!Photon X-termination!

-¡Trap cado open!- gritó Yugi- Black Ilusion, con esta carta puedo prevenir que tu efecto destruya a mi mago oscuro- en ese mometo el mago oscuro esquivó el rayo de Cyber Laser Dragon- además destruye a tu monstruo- Ryo no demostró emoción- sin embargo tu puedes robar una carta.

-Para terminar cambiaré a mi Cyber Barrier Dragon en modo de defensa (2800).

-Bien- dijo el duelista emocionado- mi turno. Jugaré la carta Thousand Knives, que me permite destruir un monstruo en el campo siempre y cuando tenga al mago oscuro en mi lado del campo- Miles de cuchillos se lanzaron a la bestia de Ryo acabándolo en un instante- Ahora Mago Oscuro ataca sus puntos directamente- Rápidamente el hechicero lanzó su hechizo dejando a Ryo con tan sólo mil quinientos puntos de vida- Terminaré mi turno.

-Boku no tur, doro. Jugaré la carta Pot of Avarice que me permite seleccionar 5 monstruos de mi cementerio y barajarlos en mi mazo- Ryo eligió a sus tres Cyber Dragons a Cyber Barrier y Laser Dragon- luego podré robar dos cartas. Ahora jugare Future Fusion, con esta carta puedo invocar una fusión con tal sólo enviar de mi mazo a los monstruos requerido, sin embargo el monstruo convocado no podrá atacar durante el turno que es invocado. ¡Aparece Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)!

-¡¿Naniiii?!- gritó perplejo el otro duelista- nuevamente a podido invocar a su mejor monstruo, si quiero vencerlo tendré que adelantarme a sus jugadas.

Ryo aunque no lo demostrara sentía una gran emoción al poder estar jugando con el mejor duelista, sabía que todavía no tenía el duelo ganado, pero de alguna forma sentía gran seguridad en si mismo y en su baraja.

-Como mi monstruo no puede atacar terminaré mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo.

-Este es el momento- pensó Yugi con el corazón en la mano- si no saco la carta correcta perderé el duelo.

Boku no turn, doro. Jugaré la carta título de caballero, con esta carta puedo invocar al Cabellero Oscuro (2500/2100) de mi baraja- Al lado de Yugi apareció su fiel compañero pero ahora armado con una armadura púrpura- Gracias al efecto de mi Caballero Oscuro puedo destruir una carta tuya cuando es invocado y elijo a tu Cyber End Dragon. El caballero agitó su espada y acabó con el Cyber End Dragon.

-¡Caballero Oscuro!- ordenó Yugi- Termina el duelo….

El monstruo se lanzó contra Ryo, pero el joven ya tenía una forma de evitar el ataque.

-¡Trap Cado Open!- Ryo señaló la carta boca abajo- ¡Call of the Haunted, que me permite invocar de mi cementerio un monstruo y elijo a Cyber Dragon en modo de ataque!

-Tse – musitó Yami- Bien mi caballero destruirá a tu máquina.

Los puntos de vida de Ryo se redujeron sólo en 400.

-Turn endo da.

-Bien- Ryo sacó una carta- creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto.

-¿Nani?- Yugi preguntó sorprendido.

-Primero jugaré con mi carta más poderosa- el muchacho alzó su brazo mostrando a…- Power Bond, con esta carta puedo fusionar a mis máquinas y duplicar su ataque.

-¡Masaka!- gritó Jounuchi- ¿Cómo es posible? Si él no tiene nada más que una carta en su mano.

-Ya verás- respondió tranquilamente- ahora jugaré con la carta mágica Cybernetic Fusion Support, que me permite en el momento de fusionar seleccionar los monstruos requeridos de mi cementerio y removerlos del juego para invocar a la fusión y sólo debo pagar la mitad de mis puntos de vida (550).

Nuevamente el poderoso Cyber End Dragon apareció en frente de todos, maravillándolos con su imagen imponente.

-Cyber End Dragon ataca al caballero oscuro y acaba con el duelo.

Yugi no podía hacer nada para evadir el ataque, finalmente había encontrado a un duelista al que no debió subestimar. El caballero oscuro desapareció de la escena así como sus puntos de vida.

Ryo, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento por su victoria se acercó a Yami y estrechó su mano en señal de respeto por el joven duelista.

Kaiba, sorprendido por la rápida victoria de su viejo amigo acabó por aceptar que todavía tenía mucho que aprender y practicar para ser considerado el mejor duelista, pero seguía seguro que iba por un buen camino.

-¡Bien hecho Ryo-san!- gritó Kikyou.

-En verdad eres el mejor- felicitó Keitaro- no hay duda por qué te llaman el Kaiser de los duelos.

Por otro lado, el joven misterioso volvió a su forma normal y acepto sin vacilar la mano de su oponente.

-Te felicito Kaiser Ryo- sonrió sinceramente Yugi- creo que me enfrenté a un duelista muy superior.

-Todavía nos falta mucho por recorrer para sentirnos superiores- contestó el serio joven- ahora sólo hemos de disfrutar el placer del desafió.

-Hai... - respondió colocando su mano en la cabeza- espero que podamos volver a luchar.

-No lo dude- Ryo se volteó a sus amigos- bien nos vemos.

- Nos vemos- Katsuya se acercó a su mejor amigo.

-Vaya Yugi, nunca esperé que ese tipo pudiese derrotarte.

-Existe una primera vez para todo- contestó con una sonrisa- bien mejor volvamos al salón.

Y así Yugi y sus amigos se marcharon del lugar.

Actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, Ryo nuevamente se sentó al lado de sus amigos y comenzó a comer el almuerzo que le había preparado Kikyou. Esto sorprendió un poco al resto, pues la victoria que había obtenido no era para tomarla a la ligera. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, el celular de Kaiba sonó; el joven rápidamente se alejó del grupo y contestó la llamada, al parecer era importante.

-Moshi moshi Kaiba des- contestó.

-Hai…Kaiba-sama- respondió Roland un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede Roland?- preguntó el joven.

-Creemos haber encontrado la información que me pidió.

-Excelente.


	5. Descubriendo el pasado Kaiba vs Bakura

Poco después de la escuela, Kaiba salió rápidamente del edificio. Las noticias que recibió de Roland eran demasiado importantes como para ser paciente, debía actuar rápido y no podía permitirse perder el tiempo. Mientras tanto, Kikyou fue a busca a Seto a su salón, al percatarse que sólo estaba Ryo, le preguntó a éste:

-Ryo-san ¿sabes donde fue oni-san?

-Me temo que salió rápidamente del salón una vez que terminó la clase- la joven lo miró con cierta preocupación- ¿por qué no vamos afuera? Tal vez fue a esperar la limosina.

-Hai…Ryo-san- así los dos se dirigieron afuera.

Mientras caminaban hacia las afueras de la escuela, Kikyou se encontraba con una mirada muy triste pensando en lo que estaba pasando; sin darse cuenta, Seto volvía a ser esa persona fría que su padrastro formó, cada vez pasaban menos tiempo juntos, el joven que ella amaba pasaba horas en su oficina buscando información sobre Rimac o tratando de mejorar su baraja. Su mirada se había vuelto más fría de lo usual, incluso cuando la miraba los ojos del joven seguían como si mirasen a la nada. Su obsesión por obtener la baraja más poderosa nuevamente lo estaba aislando de todo, especialmente de la persona que lo amaba.

Mientras lo miraba por la ventana, la limosina llegó y Kaiba, sin esperar a nadie se marchó rápidamente de la escuela.

-¿Adonde señor?- preguntó el chofer mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

-A la compañía y rápido- ordenó el joven impaciente.

-¿No va a esperar a los demás?

-No- cortó el joven- mande otra limosina a buscarlos, no tengo tiempo que perder.

-Muy bien Kaiba-sama –y así se fueron hacia Kaiba Corp.

Kikyou vio con sorpresa como su hermano se marchaba sólo de la escuela.

-Ni-san...

La inseguridad que sentía el joven Kaiba, lo había obligado a dedicar todo su esfuerzo en encontrar respuestas a todo ese ambiente de incertidumbre. No temía por si mismo, sino por Kikyou; la idea de perderla frente a un hombre que no quería mostrarse y los torturaba con su falta de acción, le hervía la sangre. Por ningún motivo iba a dejarse arrastrar por los juegos mentales de Rimac, quería enfrentarlo y vencerlo lo más pronto posible, para ello utilizaría todos lo elementos a su alcance. No importaba el precio que tendría que pagar, mientras la mujer que amaba con toda su alma estuviese sana y salva con gusto daría su vida por ella.

El joven se mantenía impaciente dentro de la limosina, esperando a llegar a Kaiba Corp. Sólo pensaba en qué la información que su compañía había obtenido.

-Más vale que valga la pena- meditó Seto- estoy harto de las falsas alarmas.

-Hemos llegado- llamó el chofer- Kaiba-sama.

-Bien.

Kaiba salió de la limosina y se dirigió rápidamente hacia sus instalaciones. Sin hablar con nadie subió en el ascensor para arribar poco después a su oficina donde lo esperaba Roland.

-Bien estoy escuchando Roland- ordenó.

-Hai…Kaiba-sama- el hombre respondió nervioso- las informaciones que conseguimos fueron sobre el orfanato donde sus padres adoptaron a Kikyou-sama, según estos datos cuentan qué sus padres se llamaban Tsukamoto Hirotaro y Tsukamoto Tsuruko, pero nos posible confirmar sus identidades, ya que Kikyou fue dejada durante la noche en el orfanato y todo lo que sostiene esto fue una carta que venía junto a la niña donde estaban escritos esos nombres.

-Lo más probable que esos nombres fuesen falsos- interrumpió mientras se sentaba en su silla- para proteger a Kikyou de ser perseguida- ¿qué más conseguiste?

-Bueno, también encontramos el diario de una de las encargadas del lugar-continuó- que escribió que más o menos al año de que Kikyou fuese dejada allí, una pareja llegó al lugar; al principio no le llamó la atención nada sobre ellos, pero una vez que solicitaron ver a Kikyou-sama, la niña que usualmente se mostraba retraída y callada, al verlos ella se mostró muy alegre y cariñosa con ellos como si los conociese de toda la vida.

-Entonces podemos suponer que ellos eran los padres de Kikyou.

-Así es…bueno en el dice que al hablar con ellos, la pareja se presentó como Tenjoin Yusuke y Tenjoin Tomoka, y que eran de las cercanías de Sapporo.

-No creo que esta información nos pueda ser de mucha utilidad- afirmó un tanto molesto- fácilmente pudieron haber inventado toda la historia.

-Es verdad…pero- Roland hizo una pausa- según la descripción que nos dieron los registros del orfanato y la misma mujer, podemos deducir que este hombre fue Shirakawa Masuo.

-Eso significa…

-Hai…Seto-sama- asintió- el padre real de Kikyou-sama es uno de los creadores del duelo de monstruos.

_-¿Quién lo habría pensado?-_ caviló tranquilamente el joven- _entonces debo hacerle una visita a Pegasus._

-¿Seto-sama?- llamó Roland.

-Preparen el Jet para mañana, debo hacerle una visita a Pegasus.

-Existe un problema Seto-sama- contradijo- Pegasus ha estado desaparecido desde hace 1 mes, nadie sabe donde fue.

-Entonces búscalo- ordenó- y quiero tener su ubicación mañana.

-Hai…Seto-sama- el hombre salió de la habitación.

Kaiba dirigió su vista hacia la ciudad, meditando sobre sus siguientes acciones para encontrar lo más pronto posible a ese Rimac.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Kanako, Kikyou, Ryo y Keitaro viajaban hacia la mansión Kaiba. La joven Kaiba miraba tristemente por la ventana; todavía muy preocupada por Seto, que se había ido sin decirle a nadie.

_Nii-san… ¿qué estarás haciendo? _

-Kikyou-san…- llamó Keitaro.

-Hai?...

-¿Sabe donde está Kaiba-san?

-Ie…-contestó con su mirada en su regazo- ni-san se marchó un poco antes de nosotros, parece que estaba muy ocupado.

-Hmn… Hoy Kana-chan y yo debemos ir a trabajar al restaurante así no podremos ir a Kaiba Corp.

-Por supuesto Keitaro- respondió Ryo- Kikyou y yo volveremos a la mansión, creo que Seto tiene muchas cosas en su mente y es mejor dejarlo sólo.

-Hai…- Kikyou dijo casi sin ánimo.

Una vez en la mansión, Kikyou decidió pasar la tarde en la biblioteca tratando de hacer sus deberes, pero su preocupación por la actitud de Seto la distraía constantemente. Deseaba poder ir a Kaiba Corp. Para verlo, besarlo y decirle que era suya y que jamás se iba separar de su lado, pero el temor que Seto se enfadara le impedía salir de la mansión.

Luego de un rato, Ryo entró a la habitación.

-Ryo-san…-saludó girándose para mirarlo.

-Kikyou ¿le molesta si la acompaño por un momento?

-En lo absoluto…- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí conversando con usted o con Seto…

-Hai…Ryo-san, esa vez fue poco después que Seto tomó control de la compañía- Kikyou respondió- además todos nuestros amigos vinieron para felicitarlo.

-Así es… recuerdo que estuvimos como un mes aquí en Japón, fueron buenos tiempos- meditó el tranquilo muchacho, pero se preocupó un poco al ver la mirada triste de Kikyou- ¿Seto no ha llamado?

-Ie…al parecer está muy ocupado- afirmó- últimamente no ha venido a la mansión.

-No se preocupe Kikyou- el joven miró a los ojos de la muchacha- ambos conocemos a Seto; y él es muy decidido cuando se trata de usted o la compañía.

-Lo sé, pero…-dijo apunto de las lágrimas- tengo miedo…su mirada, su forma de ser vuelven a ser frías y sin sentimientos.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta- respondió poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kikyou cariñosamente- pero usted debe hacerle recordar todo lo que siente por usted y mostrarle cuanto usted lo ama.

-¿Usted sabe Ryo-san?- inquirió con nerviosismo.

-Hai, Seto me lo dijo…pero no se preocupe, yo entiendo perfectamente y me siento feliz por ustedes.

-Arigatou Ryo-san- Kikyou sonrió por primera en el día.

-Eso está mejor…- Ryo se dispuso a salir del salón- sea paciente Kikyou y Seto volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Tokyo, cuando en Kaiba Corp. Ya todos se había marchado a sus hogares excepto por los guardias de seguridad y Seto, quien estaba en su oficina revisando su baraja de duelo.

-_Con mis nuevas adquisiciones, dejaré de depender enteramente de mis ojos azules- _pensó el confiado joven- _y acabaré con todos lo que se interpongan en mi camino. Kikyou, ahora nada ni nadie podrá hacerte daño._

En ese momento recibió el aviso en su teléfono de una llamada desde el mismo edificio.

-¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?- se preguntó un tanto molesto- Moshi moshi.

En la pantalla del teléfono apareció la imagen de un muchacho de cabello blanco largo y tez blanca.

-Hola Seto- saludó el joven.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Veo que no me recuerdas- contestó con burla- yo soy Ryoo, tu compañero de clases.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Kaiba Corp?- preguntó nuevamente más irritado.

- Vengo por un duelo contigo Seto- respondió con risa socarrona.

-¿Por qué debería tener un duelo contigo?

-Porque sino aceptas me llevaré a Kikyou.

-Nani…

-Así es Seto…Ryoo tomó a la inconciente muchacha por el cuello y se la mostró a Kaiba.

-Kisama…-el joven se levantó de su asiento- está bien acepto tu duelo, pero deberás devolverme a Kikyou.

-Hai, hai…-Ryoo se encogió de hombros- te esperaré en la azotea del edificio

En un parpadeo, Seto subió al hangar de la compañía; vestido con abrigo blanco el joven se colocó en su brazo el disco de duelo que personalmente mandó a hacer: era de color plomizo un poco más pequeño que el común.

-_Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho- _pensó lleno de furia.

Al llegar al lugar, Kaiba se encontró con su oponente esperándolo de brazos cruzados. Asimismo vio que Kikyou todavía estaba inconciente tirada en el piso.

Seto sin querer perder más tiempo, encendió su disco de duelo y se acercó a Ryoo.

-Bien…comencemos.

-¡Al duelo!- gritaron al unísono.

-Ore no turn, doro!- declaró Ryoo- convoco al Germen Gigante (1000/100) en modo de defensa y terminaré mi turno.

-Mhm…-musitó co arrogancia- Boku no turn, doro! Primero convocaré a V- Tiger Jet (1600/1800) en modo de ataque, luego jugaré la carta mágica Front Line Base que me permite una vez por turno convocar a un monstruo Unión de nivel 4 o menos de mi mano, así que por lo tanto convocaré nuevamente a W- Wing Catapult (1300/1500) en modo de ataque.

-Dos monstruos en un turno, Seto en realidad eres impresionante- declaró cínicamente.

-Todavía no he terminado- cortó- Como tengo a V y W en el campo puedo fusionarlos y convocar a VW- Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) en modo de ataque.

Los monstruos se elevaron y rápidamente se desarmaron para fusionarse en uno.

-Ahora activaré el efecto de mi máquina- explicó- puedo descartar una carta de mi mano para cambiar la posición de un monstruo en el campo, así elijo a tu Germen. ¡VW-Tiger Catapult ataca al germen!

La máquina lanzó sus misiles y destruyó al germen reduciendo los puntos de vida de Ryoo en mil puntos.

-Sugoii Seto- alabó- pero debes recordar que mi germen tiene un efecto especial que se activa cuando es destruido en batalla, primero te inflinge 500 puntos (3500) y luego puedo invocar a dos Germen Gigante de mi baraja en modo de ataque.

-Para terminar- dijo ignorando la explicación- colocaré una carta boca abajo.

-Ore no turn, doro! Sacrificaré a mis dos criaturas para invocar a mi Demon Lord Fura (2400/2600) en modo de ataque.

-¿Qué es ese monstruo?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

-Me apena que no lo conozcas, este monstruo tiene la habilidad especial de atacarte directamente. ¡Demon Lord ataca a Seto!

La criatura se abalanzó y sin piedad golpeó a Kaiba que por poco se cae. Sin embargo los puntos de vida de Seto sólo se redujeron a 2300.

-El efecto de mi Demor Lord sólo reduce el daño a la mitad, pero a cambio puedo aumentar mis puntos de vida en la misma cantidad que el ataque de mi monstruo, así que gano 2400 (5400) Termino mi turno.

-Ore no turn, doro!- dijo débilmente- aunque tu monstruo es bueno, yo tengo una mejor estrategia para acabarte.

-Entonces muéstrala Seto- afirmó lamiéndose los labios.

-Como quieras…gracias a que dejaste con vida a mi máquina tengo la oportunidad de invocar a otro monstruo más poderoso: primero invocaré a X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) en modo de ataque, luego utilizaré nuevamente el efecto de mi carta mágica Front Line Base e invocaré a Z-metal Caterpillar (1500/1300) en modo de ataque- Kaiba sonrió confiadamente por la jugada siguiente- para terminar utilizaré mi carta boca abajo Call of the Haunted para traer de vuelta a mi Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) y con esto tendré la posibilidad de invocar a mi XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600), X, Y, Z. Yuugou gattai!

Así las tres máquinas se unieron para invocar a XYZ-Dragon Cannon en modo de ataque.

Bien hecho Seto- dijo con sarcasmo- pero eso no es nada que yo haya visto antes, además no tienes cartas en la mano para activar su efecto.

-Ya lo creo…sin embargo todavía no he terminado.

-Nani!!!...

-Así es…-continuó tranquilamente-VW-Tiger Catapult y XYZ-Dragon Cannon yuugou gattai!

-Masaka!!!!

Nuevamente los monstruos se desarmaron y unieron, esta vez para forma un robot gigantesco.

-¡Aparece!- llamó alzando su brazo- VWXYZ- Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800) en modo de ataque, y gracias a su efecto una vez por turno puedo remover una carta del juego, así que como sabrás eliminaré a tu Demon Lord- la criatura fue eliminada por el gigante robot- VWXYZ ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida.

Los enormes cañones redujeron a los puntos de vida de Ryoo a 2400, provocando mucho daño al propio Bakura.

-Bien hecho Seto- murmuró apenas- pero este duelo todavía no ha terminado.

-Pero lo estará pronto…turn endo da.

-Ore no turn, doro! Convoco especialmente a Jaken el Brujo (1000/500) en modo de ataque y como utilizo su efecto tu puedes robar una carta- el joven hizo una pausa- ahora sacrificaré a Jaken e invocaré a Diabund Carnel (1800/1600) en modo de ataque.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ese débil monstruo?

-Espera y verás- continuó- juego la carta mágica Afterrimage of Ghost y la equiparé a mi Diabund Carnel, ahora puedo invocar a Diabund Token, esta criatura tiene los puntos de ataque y defensa que mi Carnel, así como también el mismo efecto.

En el campo apareció otro demonio alado.

-¡Diabund Token!- ordenó- ataca a V to Z.

-Nani!!!...

-Gracias al efecto especial de mi monstruo puede reducir todo el daño a 0 y asimismo puedo reducir los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo en la misma cantidad que mi Token, es decir, tu máquina perderá 1800 puntos de ataque- la criatura de Bakura envolvió a V to Z en un manto de oscuridad mientras sus puntos de ataque se reducían- ¡Diabund Carnel ataca a V to Z!

El otro demonio alado lanzó su ráfaga y eliminó a V to Z en un instante reduciendo de paso los puntos de vida de Seto en 600 (1700).

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?

-Vaya Seto, en realidad has jugado como un campeón, pero tú sigues siendo el mismo hombre sin corazón que siempre has sido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

- Desde que empezamos este duelo no te has preocupado por un segundo de tu hermana o debo decir amante.

-Kisama!!...

-Lo sé, y mejor dicho Rimac lo sabe perfectamente- el muchacho se rió cruelmente- pero ese no es el punto.

-Ya basta maldito.

-Como iba diciendo- continuó tranquilamente- estás tan concentrado en ganar que te has olvidado de todo lo que te importa en realidad y fácilmente caíste en mi trampa- Seto quedó en silencio- Ahora que no puedes salirte de este duelo, observa con atención a Kikyou.

Así de pronto, su supuesta hermana de convirtió en una pila de arena.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- inquirió mientras miraba los restos de Kikyou.

-Nada…ella es sólo un señuelo para que no te negaras a tener un duelo conmigo, la verdadera Kikyou todavía sigue en la mansión, pero en estos momentos otro guardián está allí para reclamar lo que a mi amo le pertenece.

-No puede ser- se dijo con amargura- por estar tan ensimismado me olvide de Kikyou… y este tipo me engañó fácilmente. Ahora Kikyou está e peligro sin que yo pueda hacer nada. Lo único que me queda es confiar e la baraja que le di y en su habilidad.

-¿Qué pasa Seto?- preguntó el perverso muchacho- supongo que te diste cuenta que fue tu egoísmo lo que finalmente hará que pierdas a Kikyou.


End file.
